Waiting for Wings
by cilladee
Summary: They look for what they think is their mom's wings. Is there more behind that story? Ghosts, mysteries, love, friendships, and sisterhood. KxL, and OOCness. Chapter 1 up!
1. Prologue

Waiting for Wings

**A/N: **hey! I got the idea of this fanfic with a little help from the show Ghost Whisperer and the anime AIR and Tsubasa R. Chronicle. This prologue is all Lacus' POV. She is telling the flashback, so the "I", "my", and "me" means Lacus okay?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny...

Prologue: Falling 

It was on that morning, that Sunday morning, that my sister, Stellar, smiled for the very first time. She came into the washroom when I just came out of the shower and said," Good morning Lacus," with the biggest toothless smile. I thought it was a miracle, my dad thought it was too. But after breakfast, we both exchanged worried glances. Something was wrong; she was way too happy, _way_ too happy. Even so, after an hour, my dad and I both forgot about being worried. Which was the biggest mistake we had ever made. What was weird too was that on that same day, it was my mom's birthday.

We visited the cemetery, and surprisinglyStellarcame along with us. Usually right before we step out of the house,Stellar breaks down crying, and then she ends up staying at home. It's been a year then since my mom died, because she died on her birthday. She even asked for some alone time with her when we were there. My dad couldn't refuse to such a beautiful smile.

That night, I was reading a book in my room when I heard a noise coming from the hallway. My dad was in his study and Stellar was sleeping. I got scared so I went to check it out. I took a baseball bat with me just incase. I went out to see Stellar, standing there with that same smile again. She was wearing her favourite blue summer dress and my mom's hat with the periwinkle-coloured ribbon. I asked her what she was doing, but she just laughed and ran out the door. Of course I ran after her. I was surprised to see her running up the emergency staircase, because where could she possibly be going? In my heart, I knew, but I didn't want to believe it. She stopped at the door marked "ROOF" and waited for me to catch up. As I had climbed up that last part of the stairwell, she opened the door and ran outside.

"Stellar, what are you—," I froze in fear. Stellar was standing on the edge of the building, a millimeter away from falling. "Stellar, please get down from there," I said while walking slowly towards my sister.

"Mom talked to me last night. She flew by the window. Isn't that weird? She _flew without wings. _I was scared at first, but she told me not to be. The she started crying. And I didn't know what to do. She was crying so hard, Lacus, so hard, and I didn't know how to help her." I looked up to see tears falling from Stellar's eyes. I was about to say something, but she continued. "Mom was in pain and I didn't do anything to help her. Mom looked so lonely." I felt the wind blow onto the back of my neck. "Come on Stellar, let's go back inside, and we'll talk about it."

"No. Lacus, before she left, she told me something. She said to find her wings. She wanted me to find her wings," my sister said desperately. I wanted to understand so badly, but I knew where this was leading to. Before I knew it, tears formed in my eyes as well. "We'll find them Stellar, but just get down, please," I added.

"I'm going to find her wings Lacus, I decided that last night. I'll search in the sky for mom's wings. I'll go for her, for you, and for dad." Stellar took a step back.

"No Stellar, don't!"

"I promised to find them Lacus. Talk to mom, will you? While I'm gone? She's so lonely. I'll find them, and I'll come back. I promise," Stellar took off the hat, revealing her golden blonde hair that glowed in the moonlight, and placed it on her chest. With that, she fell.

"Stellar!"

-

**A/N:** It was short, I know, but isn't that what prologues are? So review and tell me how you like it! Since there's probably no way in guessing what is going to happen in Chapter 1, I'll give you a preview.

It's a week since the tragic loss of Stellar Clyne, and Lacus can't get over what Stellar had said about the wings. She's still going to school though, but had distanced herself away from all her friends. Who's the mysterious boy down by the river? Why is Lacus suddenly able to see ghosts? Who's the girl singing on top of the town's clock tower? Her song is so sad...

Done doo! Review please!


	2. Won't Go Away

Waiting for Wings

**A/N:** I changed Aya's name to Stellar, mostly because I think it would be more appropriate to have someone from the actual series as the sister, since the sister will be a major character. I picked Stellar because I wanted Lacus' sister to have blonde hair and I need Cagalli in the story with another part. Also Cagalli didn't seem to fit the personality I wanted. And just a reminder this is my first fanfic so don't expect something good.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny alright? I don't own the song Fields of Hope either.

* * *

Chapter 2: Won't Go Away 

"Lacus, phone," called Lacus' dad from downstairs. Lacus sighed heavily as she lay in bed. It's been a week since…she hasn't been able to say the reality out loud and in her head since then. All her friends have been calling her every day, but she never spoke to anyone of them yet. Today was not an exception.

"Tell them I can't talk right now," Lacus yelled back down. She took a piece of her pink hair that was hanging in front of her face and placed it behind her ear. She looked at the clock and walked over to her school bag. She had to be at the school at 8:00 a.m. so she still had fifteen minutes left. Her dad told her that if she didn't want to go to school, he wouldn't force her, but she refused the offer.

"I still don't want to go though," she mumbled to herself. She stuffed the notebooks in her bag, changed into her uniform, and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, Lacus," said her dad. Her dad was the boss of a huge company in Orb, so he had a lot of things to do, but he still had time to do a lot of the house chores. "I'm making pancakes today," he announced while flipping one in the air to show Lacus," Will you take the maple syrup and butter out from the fridge honey?"

"Sorry dad, I don't think I have the stomach for pancakes today, I'll buy something at Murrue's on my way to school," Lacus said putting her shoes on. Before her dad could say anything, Lacus was out the door.

* * *

Lacus arrived at school ten minutes later and entered an empty classroom. 

"Great, just what I need," she said out loud. She walked through the aisles to her desk beside the window.

_Talk to mom, will you? While I'm gone? _

Stellar's voice ringed in Lacus' head. A small, delicate tear ran down Lacus' face as she remembered the night that... Lacus shook her head. She opened the window and rested her head on her hands with the windowsill supporting her elbows.

"Mom?" she said hesitantly. "Are you there?" A small spring breeze blew through her hair. She didn't know whether to look at that as a sign or just normal wind. Lacus looked beyond the school and onto the city tower. The clock at the top said 7:52, so her classmates should be coming soon. She glanced at the top and jumped. A little girl sat at the top and swung her legs happily.

"What the--?" she said to herself. Then, like the girl had heard her, she turned and looked right into Lacus' blue eyes. The girl had brown hair and wore nothing but what looked like a night gown. She smiled at Lacus and then turned again. Lacus saw her lips moving, and then suddenly heard a beautiful voice, singing in the classroom.

"Lacus?"

She turned around to see a girl with short brown hair at the door.

"Miriallia! Good morning," Lacus said surprisingly. She rubbed her eyes to make sure her tears were gone. "There's a--." She looked back at the clock tower to find that no one was there.

"There's a what?" Miriallia asked. She walk towards Lacus and looked out the window. "I don't see anything."

"There's a…was a…really big bird! It just flew past! You probably missed it," Lacus lied through her teeth. She didn't like to lie, and she didn't like the aftermath feeling either.

"Right," Miriallia gave Lacus a worried look, but didn't say anything else. She knew Lacus was lying. After all, they had been best friends since kindergarten.

"Why didn't you call me back last night?" she asked.

"Oh! I—," Lacus didn't know what to say.

"Damn it Lacus, if you're feeling down, tell me. I'm your best friend! At times like this, you should talk to someone, not sit at home and stare into space. I was so worried!" Miriallia said behind her.

Her remark made tears form into Lacus' eyes again. She turned around to say something but stopped because Miriallia had suddenly gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry for yelling, but I can't take it anymore!" she said, petting her back. Lacus just stood there crying for a few minutes. Miriallia grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back to look at her face. "Let's talk about it at lunch. Just you and me, okay?"

"I…I can't. Sorry…Mirr," Lacus turned her head and walked back to her desk.

Soon, before Miriallia could think of something to say, a group of guys walked into the class. Then all their classmates started to pour in in twos and threes. Class had started, making it impossible for the two best friends to say another word to each other.

* * *

"See you tomorrow!" said a girl in front of her to her friend. The end of school bell has rung, and kids filed out of the school excitedly, talking about their plans. 

Lacus placed her textbooks in her bag and locked the buckle in place. She end up not talking to Miriallia for the day, and she had hurried out the door for lunch and ate on the school's roof to be alone. All her other friends never approached her as well, probably because Mirr told them not to. She wasn't mad at her best friend, she needs to get over the fact that Stellar's... not here anymore by herself.

Lacus walked down her favourite path with the cherry blossom trees bordering the sides. It was so pretty in the spring. To match the mood, she started to sing.

_konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de  
anata wa hitori de nemutteru  
inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo  
chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta _

She stopped when she heard something drop in the river that ran beside the trail. She tiptoed behind the tree and peeked beside it. The pink hair girl saw a boy sitting at the side. He had chocolate brown hair and was skipping rocks. _I've never seen him here before..._ Lacus decided to be nice for once today and came out from behind the tree.

"Hi, I'm--," Lacus stopped as her foot slid on a rock and before she knew it she started to tumble down the hill, heading for the river. "Ah!" Lacus shut her eyes and got ready for the impact.

"I got you," said a voice. Lacus opened her eyes and saw the boy wrapped around her and they were both just an inch away from the running water.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked. The first thing Lacus noticed was his beautiful purple eyes. Then she noticed they were still about 5 cm way from their noses touching. Lacus started to blush like mad, and the boy seemed to have noticed.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said and quickly scrambled off of her.

"It's okay, thanks for—whoa!" Lacus tripped over her own two feet and was about to lose her balance. The boy took her hand but gravity wasn't co-operating. They both fell into the lake. She kicked her way up so her head was above the water to breathe. They were lucky it wasn't that deep. Behind her she heard  
someone else emerge from the water. She turned around and saw the boy swimming back to shore. Lacus did not hesitate to do the same.

Lacus shivered as she sat there. "It's so cold," she commented.

"Here," Lacus looked over and saw the boy's sweater stuck in her face.

"Th-thank you," Lacus felt her face glow bright red. "I'm La—"

He was gone. Just like that. Lacus watched him run away like he was in a marathon and it was almost the finish line.

"—cus," she finished. "Strange."

She covered herself with the sweater and immediately felt warmer. She laughed at what had just happened. If Stellar was--

Stellar.

She was beginning to feel happy again when the thought pushed its way back into her mind. The good moment was gone, and the sadness had taken over again. Lacus made her way up the hill again and kicked rocks on her way home. She didn't notice any of the curious stares that she got because she was all wet because her tears blurred her vision. The pain won't go away...

"Mom, why did you ask Stellar to find the wings? Why not me? Why?" Lacus asked out loud to no one in particular. She let her tears fall down her cheeks as she hung her head back so her eyes were facing the sky. Soon, the sky began to cry with her.

_It's alright..._

Lacus jerked back up and looked around for the source of the voice. It was the same voice she had heard that morning. It was the little girl on top of the tower. Lacus ignored the pouring rain and looked around frantically for the girl.

"Where are you?" she asked.

_Over here..._

Lacus looked down. The girl with brown hair was suddenly hugging her legs.

_It's alright..._

And they stood there, for what seemed like hours, crying, with the girl, and the sky.

* * *

Miriallia walked out of the store and stepped in a puddle.

"Wow, it really poured," she said to herself. Mirr shook her umbrella to make it dry faster as she turned around the corner. She froze in horror. A girl with pink hair lay on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: **That was the first chapter, hoped you liked it. It's obvious who the boy was but why did he run away? Hmmm... And what will Miriallia do? Who's the little girl with the brown hair? All this might be answered in the next chapter, but I'm not sure, I'm the kind of person that writes what ever comes to my mind.

Done doo! Review please!


End file.
